Alexa's Grieving
Ok, so I am huge gamer, even for a 13 year old. I play all kinds of games, like Sonic, Mario, and Rayman. Today I found one of my favorite games, The Sophia Show: Dr. Grampa's Revenge, in my attic. Like usual, I took it out. The box was... a little dusty and worn, which was normal for an old game. Instead of it showing Sophia holding the golden gem, it showed a black background with the text "Sophia Game". I thought it as "odd", but it was probably because it was bootleg as my parents were pretty poor at the time. I took out my old GBA and started playing. The first I notice when I started was the logos, this time showing a red-version of the Nickelodeon logo, it didn't stop after the jingle. It made a really loud buzzing noise, and then it zoomed in the logo, which was corrupting and forming into "666". It then showed the opening cutscene, with Sophia being in a cage and Alexa saving her. Instead Alexa didn't save her, and Dr. Grampa's henchmen screamed "HAIL SATAN!!!" and dipped Sophia in lava. It showed her burning alive in lava, then it zoomed into her face, which was burned. "Why Nick, Why?" She said, although it was (unusually) clear for a GBA sound. It faded to the title screen, except it showed Alexa where Sophia would be in the original game. I pressed "START" and it faded to a level title reading "yOu cAn't HiDe wHaTs InSiDe". The screen panned down to show a terrified-looking Alexa, whose eyes were bleeding. I moved Alexa forward, as she started to walk like in any other GBA game. I made it through level 1, as I hit the goal post like normal. The next level was "...", which was really frighting to me. As usual, the screen panned down to show Alexa, whose eyes were completely blank this time. I moved Alexa forward, she wouldn't budge. A message box appeared: "Are you sure you want me to do this, Nicolas" What the hell? How did this game know my name. Anyways, I continued the level as Alexa budged after the second try. I made it to level 3, with the boss battle with Dr. Grampa's "metal-head bot". I fought Metal-Head as usual, beating him. Alexa spoke through the speakers: "I can't believe you didn't listen to me, you will burn in hell" With that, Alexa ran off to the next world. Instead of being Candy World, it was titled "Hell". This time, Alexa was no where to be seen, I could only pick Sophia. Apparently, the game treated this world as the "final world" as it was hard as hell. I made it to the final boss, which was Dr. Grampa himself. Dr. Grampa grabbed Sophia by the neck and snapped it, he cackled away as he jumped in his usual machine and drove away. Meanwhile, Sophia laid on the floor, limp and dead. The "Game Over" screen appeared, except it showed Sophia and Alexa, hanged with a noose while Dr. Grampa's laughing could be heard. I took the cartridge out, only to find words written on, saying: "DR. GRAMPA IS GOD" I quickly thrown the cartridge agasint the wall, and then called the cops. The cops came and investigated the cartridge, somehow the cart had been tampered with by an angry hater of The Sophia Show who hated how Sophia would always defeat Dr. Grampa. I guess I could agree, how would you feel if your favorite character was always being defeated. After playing the game, I found its message: To kill all who come in your paith and try to ruin your plans. Category:Video Games Category:The Sophia Show